deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos
Dione, AKA Thanos, is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 103rd episode and Season 5 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Thanos VS Darkseid, where he fought against Darkseid from DC Comics. He was voiced by Justice Washington. History Thanos is one of the last sons of the Titanian Eternals A'Lars and Sui-San, slaughtering his own people can becoming known among the galactic communities as the "Mad Titan." Motivated by his ambition and obsession for death, Thanos becomes cosmic warlord who rules over a distant region of space called Acheron. His ultimate goal is the possession of the Infinity Gems so he can impress the cosmic being, Mistress Death by rewriting existence itself. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 6'7" | 200.6 cm * Weight: 985 lbs | 446.8 kg * Age: 2,235 years * Race: Eternal * Birth name: Dione * Homeworld: Titan * Aliases: The Mad Titan, Purple Shrek * Former Occupations: Farmer, pirate, god Arsenal & Abilities * Eternal physiology * Energy manipulation * Psionic telepathy & telekinesis * Personal force fields * Robotic drones * Stasis rifle * Space Throne * Cosmic Cube Feats * Survived a black hole * Withstood Odin's power * Broke the Cosmi-Rod * Lifted the Galactus Engine * Powered through the Nexus of Reality * Punched a planet so hard it exploded * Outsmarted Grandmaster * Enslaved 12 cosmic beings * Killed half the universe's population Infinity Gauntlet * Power Stone ** Grants incredible strength, durability, & energy manipulation ** Supplies power to the other gems ** Originally red, now purple * Space Stone ** Grants immediate travel through all space, such as teleportation ** Originally purple, now blue * Reality Stone ** Grants infinite reality manipulation ** Originally yellow, now red * Soul Stone ** Grants ability to see, attack, or steal a being's soul ** Originally green, now orange * Time Stone ** Grants complete control over time ** Originally orange, now green * Mind Stone ** Grants limitless telepathic & telekinetic abilities ** Originally blue, now yellow DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''At last... there it is.'' *''Get off my throne and kneel. Face death at the hand of your new emperor.'' *''dare strike me? Beg for the sweet release of death!'' You first. *''I am Thanos. Thanos is supreme! Thanos is god...'' *''These games bore me, but this will bring a smile to my face.'' *''COWARD! Who are you!? WHO ARE YOU!?'' *''I... am Thanos. I am all things! This is who I am!'' Gallery Portrait 0001 Thanos.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! ThanosInfinityGauntlet.png|Infinity Gauntlet model used in DEATH BATTLE! Infinity-stone-party-game-1.png|The Infinity Stones 44A0EEAC-6FCA-4B9F-9B13-8024AF81A2AE.jpeg|Energy Blast 5E444925-874C-4F22-BFF6-A629541D1177.jpeg|Eye Lasers 3CE2CBA0-8733-4438-9F8C-36D6B3BCF293.jpeg|Thanos trapping Odin thanos-snaps-his-fingers.jpg|Thanos snaps his fingers boasting his power 9C08A60C-1315-4E84-8BA5-4F0284E2AD3F.jpeg|Thanos’ Space Throne F44BA68F-0B80-4DEB-ABF7-5EE6E3BC48D6.jpeg|Thanoscopter Trivia * Thanos is the 22nd Marvel character in to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil and Ultron, and with the next four being Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **He is also the 14th Marvel character to fight against a DC character, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange and Daredevil, and with the next four being Namor, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **He is also the sixth Marvel villain to appear, after Doctor Doom, Venom, Silver Samurai, Carnage and Ultron. **He is the 13th Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage and Daredevil, and with the next three being Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. **Coincidentally, while Black Panther and his opponent from DC was featured in the Season 5 Premiere, Thanos and his opponent from DC was featured in the Season 5 Finale. *Thanos is the last combatant to lose in Season 5. *Thanos' character model comes from Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. References * Thanos on Wikipedia * Thanos on the Marvel Database Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mutant Category:Near-Immortals Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Time Manipulators Category:Old Combatants Category:Reality warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Projectors